


Your Screams — The Sweetest Poems

by EvAEleanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interrogation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor
Summary: Harry is sure that Draco knows something, and he's going get it all out of him.prompt: Take the long way aroundwordcount: 188
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Your Screams — The Sweetest Poems

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you to the fantastic mods that hosted the challenge this month. 
> 
> And shout out to my fabulous betas [unicorninthelibrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorninthelibrary) and [VeelaWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings). <3 You've helped me so much <3

"You certainly took the long way ‘round to get here."

Potter furrows his brow. 

You huff out a laugh. “I mean, if you wanted to tie me to a chair and make me scream, you could’ve asked earlier. Eighth Year, perhaps?"

His hands are balled to fists, the knuckles white. You carry on, hoping to buy some time. 

"To be honest, I'd hoped for a blindfold, but—"

A blow to your head. 

"You only speak when spoken to," Potter growls.

You spit out some blood before continuing, disregarding his order, "Lost your wand? Or do you just really like to put your hands on me?" 

"You know something, sweetheart. And you’re gonna tell me everything I want to know!"

“I don't.” It’s all you manage to say before a precise punch knocks the air out of your lungs. 

After drawing in a sharp, painful breath, you speak again. “And even I if did, why should I tell you anything? We both know you’re gonna kill me anyhow.”

“Kill you? No. Not right away, darling.” His thumb caresses your bleeding cheek. “I have some other plans for you first.”


End file.
